The invention relates to a method to prepare a donor surface for reuse.
It is known to implant hydrogen and/or helium ions into a donor body such as a silicon wafer, defining a cleave plane, then to cleave a lamina from the donor body at the cleave plane. The donor body can be reused, providing additional laminae. There is typically a need to treat the surface of the donor body prior to reuse. If the donor lamina is to be used in the fabrication of devices requiring a very smooth surface, as do many semiconductor devices, the surface may be treated using chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP). For other uses which do not require such a smooth surface, however, CMP may prove too expensive.
There is a need, therefore, for an inexpensive and effective method to prepare the surface of a donor body for reuse.